Volt's Zoophobia Adventure
by Pop culture Writer
Summary: Taking one of my best characters I created from my deviantart and allowing him to cause some havoc in the world of Zoophobia! His name is Volt, a hedgehog I created to represent true insanity. Hope you enjoy this. I may post part 2 if this gets good reviews. Don't worry, I can take reviews professionally. Link to my deviantart /


It was a simple day in the flaming pits of hell as the Anti-Christ, Damian, began his walk to school. Before he left the gates however, he heard the sound of an insane laughter coming from the dungeon. Strange, he never expected his father's victims to laugh while being tortured. The young demon, being curious, walked into the dungeon to find the source of the laughter. Looking through the dark cages, filled with skeletons and rotting corpses, Damian found a green hedgehog chained to a wall. For some reason, he was laughing as if he enjoyed the dungeon. His clothes were stained in his own blood, and his arms were covered in horrible flesh wounds from whip slashes. Damian never did care for the lives of the tortured, being the Anti-Christ, but something was different about this one. He didn't seem the bit of scared.

Damian: What the hell is…

?: Don't talk to him…

It was Gordon, the head executioner of the dungeon, appointed by his father. He stood tall, wearing body armor and a black cloak that covered his face. Only his red eyes were visible.

Gordon: Shouldn't you be off to school, young prince?

Damian: I uhhh…left something down here.

Gordon: You really think I'll fall for that?

Damian: Ok fine….I want to know who this guy is.

Gordon: You do know your father would kill us both if I revealed that kind of information…especially to his son.

Damian: Oh come on Gordon…just tell me.

Gordon sighed, knowing well that Damian wouldn't shut up until he talked.

Gordon: He's a murderous psychopath…your father wants him alive until he absorbs his soul later tonight…..he said this one's different.

Damian: Different?

Gordon: Indeed…..seems that he has an immortalized capability to danger.

Volt: HEEHEE…I'm quite flattered really…

He smiles insanely as he stares at Damian.

Volt: Tell me something boy…..what's it like being the spawn of the devil? Must be…..alluring…

Gordon: Silence!

He takes out a whip and slashes it against Volt's face, leaving a bleeding flesh mark.

Volt: HOHO…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! YOWZA! HAHAHAHAHA!

Gordon: What your father sees in this monster's soul is beyond me…..head to school Damian….I think you've seen enough.

Volt: Damian…..I think you and I are gonna be the bestest best friends in the whole wide world!

Gordon: I SAID SHUT UP!

He slashes Volt straight in the face, causing the hedgehog to laugh even harder.

Volt: It actually tickles more than hurts….HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Damian walked out of the dungeon, little freaked out over what that hedgehog said. Even the son of the devil can get scared. Later that day, Volt was dragged by Gordon into Lucifer's throne room. He had sent his wife and child to another room, blocking them from seeing his quite "violent business" take place. Gordon hurled Volt in front of the devil, who was staring at him with a blank expression.

Volt: Lucifer…..how long has it been? What is this? My…third visit to hell?

He grabs Volt by the collar of his shirt and slams the hedgehog against a wall.

Volt: OOF! HA….HAHAHAHAAAA!

Lucifer: You don't deserve the gift of life…tonight….I'll end your existence.

Volt: HEEHEE…oh Lucifer…you still don't get it…no mater what happens….I'll always come back…not even you can change that.

Lucifer had enough of this fool's jabbering. He grabs the hedgehog by the head and attempts to rip it clean off his shoulders. With a quick pull, Volt's head breaks off, as his soul flies out in an insane laughter.

Volt: Wow….I didn't know you cared that much…HEEHEE…

Lucifer prepared to absorb Volt's soul, when the hedgehog began to glow in a green wave of light.

Gordon: Huh? Wha…..what's happening!?

Lucifer: NO! STOP HIM!

Volt: HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Volt's soul vanished before Lucifer, who was now fueled with rage.

Gordon: My lord….what happened?

Lucifer: …His immortality kicked in…

Volt wakes up in his body, which was stabbed against a wall with a large cybernetic blade. It seems before he was plunged into hell, Volt was ambushed by rogue S.H Authority. It seemed not all planned to simply defeat him, but go as far to kill him.

Volt: Well…..that was fun…

He pulls the blade out of his chest and limps off into the night, as his healing factor kicks in.

Volt: Now then….where the hell are those vampires? Said something about a fun job…HOHOHOHO….fun…..I like the sound of that…HEHEHEHEEEEE….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!


End file.
